San Valentin chocolatoso
by Mommo
Summary: Natsu odia San Valentin y odia los chocolates. ¿Que hara cuando Lucy le de una cajita llena de chocolates? !Descubrelo! Mi primer one-shot espero sea de su agrado n.n


Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Les vengo con este pequeño one-shot, no he continuado los otros fics porque me dejaron sin internet u.u y ahorita estoy en la casa de mi abuela jaja. Bueno, espero que les guste.

**San Valentín chocolatoso.**

Ahí iba yo, con mi felino amigo caminando hacia el gremio, tratando de ignorar todos a mi alrededor. Esas parejas tomadas de la mano, intercambiando saliva, siendo felices y amorosos. ¿No podían hacer eso en la privacidad de su casa? Noooo, tenían que salir y casi casi decir ¡Mira, mira! Somos novios.

Así es, hoy era el estúpido San Valentín, día del amor y la "amistad". Por favor, todo mundo sabía que ese día era solo para el amor, gente besándose y declarándose, para los amigos estaban los otros 364 días del año.

Podía ser estúpido o infantil y todo eso, pero sabia bastante del amor, bueno no bastante pero si lo suficiente. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo enamorado de mi, desgraciadamente, **amiga** rubia. Esa palabra que es veneno para los hombres y mujeres enamorados. Esa que te manda a la maldita friendzone. Aunque realmente no había hecho nada para salir de esta, así es, Natsu Dragneel era un maldito marica que tenía miedo a declararse. Tenía miedo a perderla. ¿Y si me rechazaba? No no no, eso no sería bonito.

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado al gremio. Tome una gran bocanada de aire, ya sabía lo que me esperaba. Abrí las puertas y ahí estaba, mi pesadilla. Todo decorado, muchas cosas color rosa y rojo, corazones, rosas, chocolates, ¡Puaj! Chocolates…como odiaba a los malditos, tan pequeños y dulces con mirada de _¡Cómeme, cómeme! _Bueno, tal vez fui un poco exagerado.

Me acerque a la barra tratando de ignorar esas cursilerías. Vi a mi amiga albina, Mirajane, que me daba una dulce sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa y pedí mi desayuno. Cuando me lo dio comencé a comer como desesperado, quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Tal vez agarraría una misión que durara uno o dos días y me olvidaría de lo demás.

-¿Este año también te irás Natsu?

Mire a la albina y aun masticando le conteste, ¿Asqueroso no? Pero como dije antes, quería salir rápido de ahí.- Así es, no es como si tuviera a alguien con quien pasar el día.

¿Seguro?- la mire y tenía una sonrisa picara en su cara. Siempre le contaba mis penas y sabia lo que sentía por Lucy. Fruncí el ceño, ella sabia porque no me le declaraba y aun así seguía insistiendo.

La chica tomo mi mano y me miro fijamente.- Vamos Natsu, hoy puede ser tu día de suerte.

La mire serio, me sabia esa frase de memoria, era tal vez…emm… la vigésima vez que me lo decía. Había perdido la cuenta. Solo suspire y seguí devorando mi comida.- Mira, para ti todos los días son de suerte.

Ella sonrió y revolvió mi rosada melena. La mire confundido. Cuando le contestaba eso ella solo reía y se iba.- Natsu eres muy tonto para ver lo obvio. Tú la quieres y ella te quiere. Todos los días son buenos para que te le declares. ¡Oh! Hablando de ella, acaba de llegar.

Al escuchar eso mire la puerta, ahí estaba, parada con su linda sonrisa. Es hermosa. Me miro y yo desvié la mirada, se fue acercando a mí y eso me estaba poniendo nervioso.

¡Natsu! Pensé que ya te habías ido de misión como otros años. Qué bueno que te encuentro aquí, te traje un regalo.- Al escuchar eso mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, ¿Un regalo? Nadie me daba regalos, todos sabían que odiaba eso. Busco en su bolso y saco una pequeña cajita. Me miro sonrojada y me la extendió.- Aquí tienes.

Mire la cajita por unos segundos y luego la mire a ella, estaba sonrojada y evitaba contacto visual. Todos los del gremio veían la escena "disimuladamente". Lo digo entre comillas porque Fairy Tail no es del tipo sigiloso. Abrí la cajita y abrí los ojos de par en par. Eran chocolates, mierda, ¿Ahora como le decía que odiaba los chocolates?

Todos los del gremio se congelaron y luego vieron a Lucy con lastima. Sabían que su regalo iba a ser rechazado. Se puso nerviosa y comenzó a temblar. Me miro fijamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas, al parecer había captado la indirecta del gremio. La mire y vi como sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse un poco rojos amenazando en llorar. Mierda, todo menos eso, no soportaba verla llorar.

Mire de nuevo la cajita. Siete chocolatitos no me harían daño ¿verdad? Di un gran suspiro y tome un pequeño chocolate, lo mire y mis mejillas se pusieron rojas. Coloque el chocolate en mi boca y comencé a saborearlo. Todos miraban la escena anonadados.

Saboreaba el chocolate y luego lo trague, no sabía mal, de hecho estaba bastante bueno. Ni muy dulce ni muy amargo. Estaba en su punto. Mire a Lucy y note un brillo en sus ojos, me miraba esperando una respuesta.

Le di una tierna sonrisa y tome otro chocolate pero antes de meterlo a mi boca le conteste.- Están deliciosos.- y así seguí saboreando esos dulces. Mi respuesta había sido sincera, odiaba los chocolates pero esos eran deliciosos. Tal vez porque los había hecho Lucy.

Su cara se puso roja pero luego dio un gritito de emoción y me abrazo. Estuve a punto de atragantarme con el chocolate pero luego le correspondí el abrazo.

Gracias Natsu, te quiero.- temblé y mi pelo se erizo, me había susurrado eso en el oído dándome un escalofrió.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Una confesión? No podía ser posible, ella solo me veía como su mejor amigo. Se alejo un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos. Solo atine a sonreír y contestarle.- También te quiero.

Lucy se sonrojo y luego inflo un poco sus mejillas. ¿Qué? ¿Estuvo mal contestarle eso?

Te quiero.- repitió mirándome fijamente.

La mire confundido, le respondí de nuevo, tal vez no me había escuchado.-Yo también te quiero.

Inflo aun más sus mejillas. ¿Qué carajos? ¿No quería mi cariño?

-No de esa forma.

¿Eh?- ¿Entonces de qué forma? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Todas mis dudas desaparecieron cuando tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y sus labios se juntaron con los míos. Mi mente quedo en blanco. Se alejo y miro el suelo, su cara estaba roja.

¿Qué carajos fue eso? Un beso…la chica que amo me acababa de besar. ¿Cómo debería reaccionar a eso? Seguramente mi cara estaba roja. Le podía hacer competencia a la cabellera de Erza.

Te quiero…- susurro la chica parada frente a mí. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta a qué forma se refería. Así es Natsu, decías no serlo pero realmente eras un lento.

Tome su mano y la acerque, quedamos frente a frente. Le di una tierna sonrisa y tome valor para decir lo siguiente.- Te amo…-susurre y luego le di un tierno beso. Nos separamos y me sonrió.

-Te amo.

Sonreí al estilo Dragneel y luego me di cuenta donde estábamos. Mierda. Todo el gremio nos veía, las chicas lloraban de emoción, los hombres asentían orgullosos y algunos tenían lacrimas de video.

Tome la primera misión que encontré. Alcance a leer 3 días, para mí era suficiente. Se la di a Mira para que la registrara y luego tome a Lucy de la mano y me largue de ahí.

Aunque odie admitirlo, Mira tenía razón. Todos los días son de suerte y ahora más que estaré alado de mi rubia. Tal vez de ahora en adelante mi San Valentín seria más dulce y chocolatoso…


End file.
